


Desert Blues

by piu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Rebellion, Recreational Drug Use, Running Away, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piu/pseuds/piu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger has spent nineteen years living in Morosa, a small, boring town in northwestern Arizona full of cacti and sand. The summer after graduating his senior year, a band of unlikely people pass through on their way back from Vegas, befriending Eren in the process. They leave, and Eren is left in a grueling ennui once more.</p><p>There are eighty-two nobodies in the town; what difference will one less nobody make?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Blues

**Author's Note:**

> omg hello...... this is the first fanfic that i've ever really posted that's more than one chapter. actually, this is the first one i've ever really posted.
> 
> anyway i apologise for the first chapter kind of jumping straight into the action or whatever, and also for any mistakes (grammatical or otherwise). i just kind of wanted to get things going fast because my writing can REALLY drag on if i let it and i don't want to put you guys through that.
> 
> this fic is loosely based off of elgin james's _little birds_ and will update once or twice a week or idk when i feel like it

Whoever built this town must have purposely chosen the most dry, barren spot in all of Arizona.

There was miles and miles of dry, sandy hills that covered the terrain. Scattered around were half-dead mallow, now a pale chartreuse as they sucked the grounds last few drops of moisture, concealed in the cool shade of the thriving velvet mesquites. Saguaros older than the city itself stood tall and still in the near distance, dispersed as if the thought of touching each other seemed revolting.

Did plants have feelings, emotions? Probably not.

The boy snorted as he stood up and took one last glance at his surroundings, lightly patting the front of his shirt to shake off the excess dirt (not that it mattered anyway, that shirt was filthy and probably hadn't been washed in weeks). He spun on his heel, digging the toe of his slate gray shoe into the ground to watch the cloud of dust the action created, before finally heaving a sigh, his shoulders slumped as he nonchalantly flung his jacket over them.

It’s gotten dark, he noted, wondering if his parents would scold him for coming back home so late. It would be even worse if his father was drunk. If Armin or Mikasa were with him, that would have been a different story entirely. His parents wouldn't care how late he was out with those two at his side like celestial beings who sat on your shoulders, except both of the angels were good and only whispered the “right choices” into your ears.

Not that there was anything worth getting in trouble for in this town. The population of Morosa was a pathetically scarce eighty-two — forty-two men and forty women the last time he bothered to check (and only around twenty of them all were under the age of twenty-one).

Committing a crime would be a little more worth it if it weren't for the fact that everybody knew each other. He’d be found out in a matter of minutes.

There were only two single neighborhoods, the first in the north side of the town and the second in the south side of the town, the former being only a handful of houses larger. The two neighborhoods were only a mere eight minutes away from each other. Not for any reason, of course, other than the fact that nearly everybody silently agreed that having the entire population live within a single neighborhood was nothing short of a bad idea. His neighborhood happened to be the one that the local police officer occupied. Shit luck.

Each side of the town had its own establishments, some large and some small; not that it mattered, because everything was within a reasonable walking distance regardless. In the north side of the city was a smoke shop with no air conditioning, a grocery store, some tiny clothing store and a pub he wished his dad would stop visiting every night of the week. In the south was a gas station with the lettering ripped right off the wall, a Laundromat, a rickety old bar and some homely restaurant run by an elderly couple. Smack dab in the middle a two-story school was built, fit for all grades from kindergarten to 12th grade. He was thankful he graduated two months ago. That place smelt like body odour and paper.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he sauntered down the main road, heading home for the night. The streetlights didn't do a very good job of illuminating the streets like they were supposed to - they flickered and chose to turn themselves off whenever they pleased, some never even turning on at all. Nobody had bothered to replace them in years, and he suspected that they'd never be replaced until they all finally went black. He was oddly thankful for the full moon. A truck rumbled behind him and he chose to ignore it until he shot an insouciant glance at the man driving the white Ford, one arm propped out on the open window of the vehicle, his black curtain of bangs pulled back by the wind. Normally, he wouldn't have given a second look. But this was something different.

He had never seen this man before. In fact, he didn't recognise any of the faces of the two passengers, or of the three sitting in the bed of the truck. Immediately, curiosity overtook him and he squinted as it passed him, the scarlet tail lights eventually fading. That was one of the most exciting things that had ever happened in his entire life (said a lot, didn't it?).

He sprinted the rest of the way home, knowing that the strangers would definitely be there tomorrow. The next town was sixty miles away, so they would have to stay a night, wouldn't they?

He definitely hoped so.


End file.
